An access point (AP) is a device used by wireless clients to connect to a network. An AP functions as a standalone entity in some implementations and functions in cooperation with distribution hardware in other implementations. Distribution hardware may include a wireless switch used to manage APs and provide network-connectivity to wireless clients. A wireless domain may refer to a group of wireless switches that are configured to exchange relevant information, and using this information make informed decisions. A known device is a station (e.g., a wireless AP or client device) that is part of a network wireless installation. A rogue device is a station that is considered harmful for a network wireless installation because it is, for example, violating policies or hampering wireless access to the network.
A traditional approach to rogue detection has been to (1) use a second set of hardware in addition to APs, or (2) provide an integrated network that provides both data services and rogue detection services. The advantage of the first approach is that a user can select the best devices for the job, though this often results in higher capital and operational expenditures. The second approach saves money by using a single network and point of administration, but the user may have to compromise product feature sets because of the need to use a single vendor.
These are but a subset of the problems and issues associated with wireless access point authentication, and are intended to characterize weaknesses in the prior art by way of example. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.